The present invention relates to a control mechanism of a power shift transmission used in forklifts and others.
Generally, a control mechanism of a power shift transmission is interlocked with a shift lever and a brake pedal and is operable to control engaging and releasing operation of hydraulic clutches. However, known control mechanisms have such a disadvantage that an operator can not perform intended precise stopping and starting operation, because increasing and decreasing characteristics of a clutch hydraulic pressure, which are respectively achieved in stepping on and returning operation of the pedal, are different from each other, as will be described more in detail later. Further, the known mechanisms have such a disadvantage that the operator can not smoothly start a vehicle, because the clutch hydraulic pressure suddenly increases when the brake pedal is returned.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an improved control mechanism, overcoming the above-noted disadvantages.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.